1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a screen assembly for a vibrating shaker having an integrated gasket and screen frame. In particular, the present invention is directed to a screen assembly for a vibrating shaker wherein the gasket is mechanically locked to the screen frame without use of any adhesives or fasteners.
2. Prior Art
Various types of vibrating screen machines have been utilized in the past for screening and separation purposes. In one known arrangement, a screen or screen assembly is detachably secured to the vibrating shaker machine. The screen assembly is vibrated at a high frequency or oscillation by a motor or motors for the purpose of screening or separating materials placed on the top of the screen assembly and fed thereover. Liquid and fine particles will pass through the screen assembly by force of gravity and be recovered underneath. Solid particles above a certain size migrate and vibrate across the screen or screens where they are removed.
In some vibrating shakers, a bed or deck is composed of a plurality of parallel, cushioned rails on which the screen assembly or screen assemblies rest.
In other vibrating shaker designs, the bed or deck is not cushioned. In these instances, the screen assembly or screen assemblies themselves must have a gasket on the lower side. The gasket not only acts as a cushion but provides a liquid tight seal between the screen assembly and the vibrating shaker.
In the past, a neoprene or other material would be adhesively applied on the underside of the steel frame of the screen assembly. An adhesive such as methyl methacrylate might be used. The steel frame must be extremely clean or the adhesive will not work properly. Accordingly, a separate step of cleaning the frame is often required. Additionally, the adhesive itself could be subject to failure if the proper amount of adhesive is not applied. Moreover, the screen assemblies are subjected to corrosive materials at high temperatures. Adhesives must be selected for the conditions being encountered. Corrosion of the gasket is possible depending on the materials being screened and the conditions encountered.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a screen assembly having an integrated gasket with a mechanical lock which will not require any adhesives or fasteners.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an integrated gasket and screen assembly wherein the gasket may be press fit into the frame of the screen assembly.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an integrated elastomeric gasket and screen assembly where the gasket is both compressible and resilient.
The present invention is directed to an integrated gasket and screen frame for a screen assembly used on a vibrating shaker. The screen frame includes a pair of parallel opposed sides and a pair of parallel opposed ends. All of the sides and all of the ends may be composed of the same pieces which are extruded and then cut to the desired size. The frame includes an underside and an opposed, top side. The top side of the frame has a flat, planar surface. A perforated plate may be attached to and secured to the frame. The perforated plate includes a plurality of openings and may include a border area which will align with the planar surfaces of the top side of the frame, providing an area for good adhesion between the frame and the plate.
At least one screen cloth is secured to the perforated plate.
The frame also includes a plurality of tubular cross-supports which extend between the sides of the frame.
The underside of the frame includes a continuous slot. Inserted within the slot is an elastomeric gasket which may take a number of configurations. The elastomeric gasket may be extruded from neoprene and then cut into desired lengths.
The continuous slot extends through the underside of the frame and provides an opening therethrough and has a selected width.
The gasket is both compressible and resilient. The gasket has a lower section which is constructed to rest on the bed or rail of a vibrating shaker. The gasket also includes a reduced portion having a width less than the width of the slot. Finally, the gasket includes an upper portion having a width larger than the width of the slot. Accordingly, the gasket may be press fit so that the upper portion will pass into and through the slot and reside in the hollow portion of the tubular frame. No adhesive or fasteners are required to secure the gasket to the frame.